


Lullubies

by SpiderwebStories



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Lullabies, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderwebStories/pseuds/SpiderwebStories
Summary: MC comforts Asra after a nightmare.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Asra (The Arcana) & Original Female Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 30
Collections: the arcana fics





	Lullubies

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the song I Fly For You from the show Carnival Row

MC's P.O.V.  
Brought to you by amnesia

Asra slept beside me in bed as I read by candlelight. I couldn't sleep, unlike the man asleep beside me, I hadn't returned from an exhausting journey that evening that made me fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. So I had resorted to reading and hoping I'd grow tired eventually. Setting my book down in my lap, I turned to look over at my sleeping partner. I smiled, his white lashes fluttered as he dreamed, his lips were parted ever so slightly and his muscular chest rose and fell with every breath, his caramel-colored skin glowing slightly in the candlelight. He looked so peaceful. Chuckling softly I gently moved a few curls out of his face before turning back to my book. I had only read a few pages more when Asra started to stir, his breathing growing faster as he did so. Concerned, I placed my book down again and began contemplating whether or not I should wake him when he made the decision for me.

"Mc!" He yelled out, bolting upright as his eyes flew open. "Hey! Hey, I'm right here," I said, taking his hand as I turned his head to face me, cupping his cheek with my free hand. "I'm right here, Asra. It's alright," His breathing began to slow down and his eyes returned to their normal size as he scanned my face with worry. Almost like he was making sure I was really there. "Mc?" I nodded, running my thumb over his cheek. "Oh gods," He whispered, throwing his arms around me. I returned his embrace, my own worry now settling in. "What's wrong, my love? Bad dream?" He nodded, burrowing his head into my neck as he tightened his hold on me. "I lost you again..." He said, his voice breaking and barely audible. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Nodding, he pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I love you," I smiled, "I love you too,"

Asra laid back down with his head now on my lap. I stroked his hair, singing quietly to him until he fell asleep again and the same peace from earlier returned to him. I blew out the candle once my own eyes began to grow heavy and gently moved to lay beside him, letting sleep take me.


End file.
